The Reign of Nark(Part three)
a bunch of blue ships appear to come out of the portal* the Plague Runner starts shooting at them* They are revealed to be a fleet of blue Irken amarda ships* A bunch of shuvvers fly towards the plauge runner,and surround it* LIR: O.o the Plague Runner cloaks, and it seems to disappear* A spittle runner shoots a blue streak of light at the plauge runner* It causes the cloaking to glitch* *More ships begin to come out of the portal* *the Plague Runner is hit, but the shields hold and they only feel a shake* Vex: Alright! I need a task force to get into the Nark dimension and get that portal shut down for good! Once signal is lost, we can pick these ships off. LIR: K. I volunteer! Vex: I can teleport you out myself as long as you don't move after you cut off the portal. Jib: I'll go. *radio* Attention worthless counterparts. If you want to see Lurk ever again,bring Jib,Vex,and LIR. NT-001: I can go. I helped build that portal. *THe shuvvers begin to fire lazers at the ship* *the ship isn't there anymore* lasers hit shuvvers on the other side of the cluster* Pilot:Oops.. a bunch of shuvvers explode* LIR: Well, let's go! Vex, you heard Nark.. you need to go, too. some Irken Armada ships come out of space and start firing at the Nark fleet* Pilot:Gaurghhh! Quickly,hold them off! Vex: I will shoot you guys into the portal using an airlock. Get to the pod station. I need to tell the navigators what to do in the meantime. LIR: *gets into a pod* Jib: *Runs to the pod station, along with FLIR and Mep* NT-001: *gets in the pod LIR is in* Jib: *Gets into a pod, along with FLIR and Mep* *The shuvvers and spittles hold off the ships* *the pods fire into the portal and fly into the walls of Nark's palace* King Nark:What the blazes?! LIR: *jumps in, and a crazy fionna mutant runs by* NT-001 gets out and flies up above the goo flowing through the halls* NT-001: *walks over to and breaks off the door of Jib's pod* FLIR's propeller acitvates* NT-001: Don't touch the goo, Jib... Jib: How do I get out..? LIR: the giant red lever. NT-001: You can hang onto the bottom of my saucer. *flies high enough for Jib to be able to hang on safely* Jib: Okay..*Grabs on* Mep is apparently on Jib's back* LIR: So.. where's Nark? And we need Vex, too! they start to fly down the halls to the throne room, and NT-001 drops Jib off at the door.* Jib: *Opens the door and charges through, FLIR following him* LIR: *runs There and follows Jib* NT-001: *waits outside the door, nervously and out of sight* FLIR: ...This palace is stupid! they see the broken tank and a tube leading into the wall with a light coming from down the tube* LIR: Now what? King Nark is in a sphere shaped room,hidden in the palace* King Nark:Grgghh..curses...Plixx is dead.. Plixx's dead body is next to King Nark on the floor,Nark is sitting in a chair infront of computer monitors* King Nark:He could've been a good test subject..grghh..no matter..I shall destroy them all...they all jusrt need to die together.... The body is half-mutated and looks really creepy, his PAK leg still in his skull* King Nark:It's only a matter of time... *meanwhile, back in the Dome Room* King Nark presses a button on a control panel attached to the wall,a trapdoor opens under plix* Plixx's dead body falls in it,the door closes* NT-001: Lurk isn't here... He must've escaped... um... He must've gotten out through that pipe... everyone is on a floating podium,the room is almost completely flooded* The pipe is covered in mutagen* NT-001: That pipe leads to the acid and fuel room... Jib: We're gonna have to find a different way through... LIR: Yeah.. *Everyone sees a vent at the top of room* NT-001: I know how to get there. Grab on. We can get there through the ventilation shafts. LIR: *grabs on* Jib: *grabs on, and FLIR flies, Mep still on Jib's back* NT-001 flies up into the duct, and starts flying through the duct* FLIR flies through it behind him* The mutagen soon reaches the podium,it grows metallic bunny ears and hair,it begins to sink into the mutagen* Meanwhile,in the portal room* *NT-001 takes out a grate, and flies down to see a huge missile* NT-001: There it is... We need to empty the mutagen or defuse the explosive... *they all hear a roar* NT-001: I helped build it, so... Hmm..... Jib, go take that tank out of the midsection and- What the...? **THe supar Nark bot is standing infront of a portal* Supar Nark bot:*loud roar* The others see Alt jib,Lurk,and KNSD* NT-001: Um... I.. I can't really... Fight........ So.................. *lets Jib off on a platform, and crouches in a corner* Mep: Hostile AI detected. Strength level of...oh... Lurk:Oh...ermm...where did you guys come from? KNSD: Savey people! Supar Narkbot:*roars louder* The Supar Nark bot throws it's "fist" at them* LIR: LURRK!!! *tackles Lurk in joy, and then looks at the super Nark bot* Mep: Recommended action: Leave immediatly. yLurk:GAHH! Lurk jumps out of the way,holding LIR* BLRASH* *The arm of the Narkbot slams onto the ground* NT-001: Guys? If this is anything like a Nark Bot, its weak points are at the joints, eye sockets, and back of the neck. Just thought I'd ..... Let you know... LIR: There is a laser wall over the portal.. bMep: *Starts climbing up the Nark bot* FLIR flies high above, and starts charging his canons* 9:38 Mysteriousjillguy *The Nark bot's torso disk launcher opens up,energy disks come out* 9:39 Invader Jib Jib: *Slices some of the energy disks with Trio Gem SworD* sword 9:39 Mysteriousjillguy Supar Nark bot:*humming noise* *soundwaves come out of it's mouth* 9:39 LIRLIR LIR: Whoa.. 9:39 Mysteriousjillguy *They head for FLIR* 9:40 Invader Jib FLIR: *FLIR's canons finish charging. He fires them at the Nark bot* 9:40 Mysteriousjillguy *THe lazers blast the Narkbot in the back of it's head* 9:40 LIRLIR *KABWurSHSHGHAGDGSHSGFGSGSG MASSIVE DAMAGE* 9:40 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark bot roars* THe Nark bot fires missles at FLIR* 9:41 Invader Jib FLIR: AH! *His propeller suddenly folds back into his head, causing him to smash into the floor* FLIR: Dang it.. 9:41 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's PAK jetpack activates,he flies up to the Nark boty's shoulder* Lurk lands on it's shoulder* 9:42 LIRLIR LIR: *blows up the missiles* 9:42 Invader Jib Mep: *Sticks spear in the Nark bot's joints* 9:42 Mysteriousjillguy *A tenetacle arm grabs Lurk,it swings him toward LIR* Lurk:GAHHH! 9:42 LIRLIR LIR: *jumps* 9:42 INVADER VEX *NT-001 flies over to the back of the Nark Bot and starts to crawl into his internals* 9:43 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk hits the ground* Lurk:GNGH! 9:43 LIRLIR LIR: You OK? 9:44 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Urgh..yeah... 9:44 Invader Jib FLIR: I'm not..one of my eyes is broken... 9:44 LIRLIR LIR: *turns back to the super Nark bot* 9:44 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark bot lifts it's head up,and then rage roars* soundwaves go all over the room,damaging any heraring organs* 9:45 INVADER VEX NT-001: *reaches the AI brain of the machine, a large cavity in the center of the head that is full of electricity* 9:45 Mysteriousjillguy *The Nark bot shakes it's head around widly* 9:45 Invader Jib Mep: *Continues to stick his spear through the Nark bots joints, pulling out wires* 9:45 Mysteriousjillguy *It's tentacles head for alt jib and FLIR* hearing 9:46 Invader Jib Alt Jib: *Fires rifle at the tentacles* 9:46 Mysteriousjillguy *The lazers deflect off the teneacles* 9:46 Invader Jib Alt Jib: What?! 9:46 INVADER VEX NT-001: *takes out a wrench and starts to unscrew bolts on the AI brain's casing, revealing a mess of wires* 9:46 Mysteriousjillguy *the tentacle slams Alt jib into a wall* 9:47 Invader Jib Jib: *Slices the tentacle with Trio Gem Sword* 9:47 Mysteriousjillguy *The Nark bot roars again* 9:47 INVADER VEX NT-001: Erm.... Um...... Whew.............. *starts ripping wires out until he reaches the computing unit* 9:47 Mysteriousjillguy *the teneacle claws fly off* THe Nark bot rage roars* Lurk:URGHHHH! *covers ears* 9:48 Invader Jib *Sparks fly from the Nark bot's joints, and Mep climbs further up the Nark bot* 9:48 LIRLIR LIR: Gah..this thing is hard to kill .. 9:48 INVADER VEX NT-001:*starts smashing the AI processing unit with the wrench* 9:48 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark bot spazzes around widly,trying to shake mep off* The Supar Nark bot roars in pain from NT-001 messing with his circuits* 9:48 Invader Jib Mep: *Reaches the Nark bot's neck, and sticks his spear through it* 9:49 Mysteriousjillguy *THe supar nark bot punches it's own head* 9:49 INVADER VEX NT-001: *rips the AI unit out, and a bolt of electricity shoots from the wall into NT-001's saucer* 9:49 Mysteriousjillguy *the 2nd teneacle slams into it's head,going through it* THe head sparks* THe Nark bot fires missles rapidly* Lurk:*Spider legs come out of PAK* Lurk crawls to the Nark bot's feet* 9:50 INVADER VEX NT-001: AAG! *misses the tentacle, but his eye, arm, and saucer turn off and he falls into the circuits of the Nark bot* 9:50 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk fires PAK lazers at it's neck* 9:51 Invader Jib Jib: AH! *Ducks, trying to avoid the missiles( 9:51 Mysteriousjillguy *the lazers deflect* 9:51 Invader Jib Mep: *Continues sticking spear through the nark bot's neck* 9:51 Mysteriousjillguy ( WAit nvm ) THe Neck's armor is damaged,wires are exposed* THe Nark bot spins it's head around rapidly* THe Neck begins to bend* Lurk:*fires lazers at it's neck* 9:52 INVADER VEX *NT-001 falls through the wires, ripping some of them out on the way down, weakening it more* 9:52 LIRLIR LIR: *flies up and begins to convert the neck into oxygen to help Mep* 9:52 Mysteriousjillguy *THe neck snaps in half* 9:52 INVADER VEX *NT-001 falls to the ground below the portal and right next to the missile* 9:53 LIRLIR *it begins to fall toward the * 9:53 Mysteriousjillguy *THe head falls off the neck stub,it hits the platform and falls down into the dark void of the bottom of the room* 9:53 LIRLIR *missile* LIR: Oh.. no.. 9:53 Mysteriousjillguy *THe missle explodes* *Dark blue energy flys everywhere* Lurk:Wait... 9:54 INVADER VEX *NT-001 rolls into a corner, avoiding the blast* 9:54 Invader Jib Mep: *Jumps down from the Nark bot* 9:54 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:There should be mutagen flying everywhere....! 9:54 LIRLIR LIR: *hides* 9:54 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:THAT ISN"T THE MISSLE! THe Nark bot begins to glow blue* It's neck stump sparks* 9:54 Invader Jib Mep: I killed the Nark bot, by the way.. 9:55 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark bot stands up,without a head* Mechanical gears in the daaged nark bot grind,producing a loud grinding noise* FZZZT* LIR: Good. The Nark bot is getting up..* 9:57 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark bot throws its fist at LIR and Mep* LIR: WGASGNS *dodges* 9:58 Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly a big panel opens up on the ceiling,a second missle comes out* Another panel opens up on the right wall of the sphere room,a third missle comes out* Another missle comes out of a panel on the left* Lurk:Nark's trying to confuse us! 9:59 LIRLIR LIR: Uhhhhh... 9:59 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:KNSD? Do you know any other weaknesses on the Supar Nark bot? INVADER VEX has joined the chat. 10:00 INVADER VEX (Sorry! Chat crashed!) 10:00 Mysteriousjillguy *Another panel opens up on the back of the room,a FIFTH missle comes out* 10:01 LIRLIR KNSD: Well.. i gave one a cookie and it tried to eat it and blew up KNSD: That's all i got. 10:02 INVADER VEX *NT-001 rolls over in pain, revealing that he is still holding the gyroscopes and logic processors of the Nark Bot* 10:02 LIRLIR KNSD: Sometimes components can work wirelessly.. 10:02 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Wqait.. Lurk sees a glass oval on it's chest* Mechanical gears and wires are inside it* 10:03 INVADER VEX (Um... Gyroscopes would never work wirelessly... That just... isn't really possible...) 10:03 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*PAK jetpack comes out* 10:03 LIRLIR (Oh. OK. ) 10:03 Mysteriousjillguy *He flies toward the glass oval* 10:03 LIRLIR " 10:03 Mysteriousjillguy *It's lazer hips fire all around the room randomly* 10:04 INVADER VEX *It seems to be really off balance* 10:04 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark bot throws it's fist around widly,in agressive fury* Lurk:TAKE THIS! *Lurk's njetpack quickly goes into his PAK his Spider legs quickly come out and fire lazers* THe lazers deflect and go back at Lurk* 2 of his spider legs are hit,they fly off* 10:05 Invader Jib Alt Jib: Ha ha. 10:05 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:ARGGH! *falls toward the floor* Lurk:SHUT UP JIB! *His Jetpack reactivates* The 2nd teneacle of the Nark bot whacks Lurk* 10:06 Invader Jib Jib: I didn't say anything.. 10:06 LIRLIR LIR Oo. 10:06 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk spins around because of the attack,he flies toward the floor* Lurk:AHHHH! *hits the ground* 10:06 INVADER VEX NT-001: The back of the neck.... Hit it there... You have to destroy the regeneration module in the chest...... Ugh... 10:07 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk rolls onto the ground,he slides toward the edge of the platform* Lurk:!! *Lurk's head hangs off the platform* Lurk looks down and sees a dark abyss* Lurk stands up slowly and backs away from the edge* Lurk:WELL?! Attack his chest! Lurk's jetpack comes out,it's damaged* Lurk:Darn it! 10:09 Invader Jib *Jib climbs up the Nark Bot with PAK legs* Jib: *Slices Nark bot's chest with Trio Gem Sword* 10:09 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Hmmm *takes out block shaped grenades* The glass shatters* Jib sees a sphere shaped interior in the chest,full of wires* There's an energy battery in it* 10:10 Invader Jib Jib: *Slices through the wires* 10:10 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk throws a block grenade at the 2nd teneacle* Deet deet det* *the grenade explodes,the teneacle flys off into a wall* 10:10 Invader Jib Jib: *Tries to pull out the energy battery* 10:10 INVADER VEX *NT-001 starts pulling himself towards a missile that he notices is pointed just so that if launched, it would hit Foodcourtia* 10:11 Mysteriousjillguy *The tentacle flys toward the abyss* THe energy battery sparks,it becomes disconnected* 10:11 INVADER VEX *NT-001 starts attempting to pull himself up to the tank of mutagen, but cannot do it with only one arm* 10:11 Invader Jib Jib: YES! *Pulls it out of the Nark bot, falling back onto the floor* 10:11 Mysteriousjillguy *The Nark bot suddenly haults,it's lights shut off* It falls toward NT-001* 10:12 INVADER VEX NT-001: *to Alt. Jib* JIB! Ugh.... Help me over here!!!! 10:12 LIRLIR LIR: *catches NT-001* 10:12 INVADER VEX NT-001: You need to disarm that missile!!! THAT ONE!!!! 10:12 Invader Jib Alt Jib: *Pushes him up, getting him further up the tank* 10:13 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark bot falls onto the missle,it explodes,sending a red shockwave* THe Nark bot vibrates* 10:13 Invader Jib Jib: G typo 10:13 LIRLIR LIR: *hides* 10:13 Invader Jib Jib: I GOT THE BATTERY! IT'S DEAD! 10:13 LIRLIR LIR: Uhh. 10:13 Mysteriousjillguy *the circular hatches on it's arms open* *Nark bots fly out* Grape bots:HAHAHA *high pitched laughs* 10:14 LIRLIR LIR:: Eeyup.. INVADER VEX has left the chat. INVADER VEX has joined the chat. 10:14 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:You've got to be kidding me?! *throws grenade at a swarm of grape bots* 10:14 Invader Jib Mep: *Swings at the grape bots with spear* 10:14 Mysteriousjillguy *They explode,sending parts everywhere* 10:15 Invader Jib *NVM 10:15 INVADER VEX *NT-001 is able to get high enough to start disarming the missile, and soon the mutagen tank has been disconnected* 10:15 LIRLIR (Vex, it already blew up) 10:15 INVADER VEX (That was a decoy, right?) 10:16 LIRLIR (IDK. Ask Lurk.) 10:16 Mysteriousjillguy ( Yep ) 10:16 INVADER VEX (Ok.) 10:16 LIRLIR (OHH. ok.) 10:16 Mysteriousjillguy ( His missle will be revealed once his last robot comes 10:16 LIRLIR (K :3 ) 10:17 INVADER VEX (Wait, how may are they and where are they?) (In the room, where are they relative to the portal?) 10:18 LIRLIR (Presumably, they all point towards it..) 10:18 INVADER VEX (Yeah...) (Presumably, they all point towards it..) 10:18 INVADER VEX (Yeah...) 10:19 LIRLIR (…) 10:19 Mysteriousjillguy ( THere are atleast 7,the 6th one is hidden) 10:19 INVADER VEX (Okay.) 10:19 Mysteriousjillguy *A 6th missle comes out,it replaces the one that was destroyed* 10:20 INVADER VEX NT-001: *finishes disarming, and crawls over to that missile* 10:20 Mysteriousjillguy *A bunch of poker spikes come out of the minion hatches* POker spikes:HMPLHMPLHMPLHMLPGGGGGGALA *deep distorted voices* 10:20 INVADER VEX *with the help of alt. Jib, NT-001 reaches the missile's mutagen tank and starts disarming it* 10:20 LIRLIR LIR: I think all of these are decoys. 10:21 Mysteriousjillguy *THe tank is filled with green energy* Suddenly an alarm blairs off* an alarm blairs 10:21 INVADER VEX NT-001: This... I think this is it- Whoa! 10:21 Mysteriousjillguy *THe panel on the ceiling that supar nark bot was in opens up* 10:21 LIRLIR LIR: Great.. 10:21 INVADER VEX *the tank disconnects, and falls backwards, rolling towards the abyss* 10:21 Mysteriousjillguy *A giant podium floats down* 10:21 INVADER VEX *the tank drops into the hole* 10:22 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Fion queen is revealed to be on it* THe fion queen makes a loud roar* HRRRNNNNGRAHHH* 10:22 INVADER VEX NT-001: AAGH! What the?!? *falls behind the disarmed missile* 10:22 LIRLIR LIR: O_O that's one big mama.. 10:22 Mysteriousjillguy *THe missle fallling toward the floor explodes,sending green energy everywhere* 10:22 Invader Jib Alt Jib: AAAAH *Pushed back by NT-001 falling* 10:23 Mysteriousjillguy *THe fion queen opens it's freakish mouth,it swallows the energy* Lurk:! 10:23 INVADER VEX NT-001: *moans, seemingly having a broken rib* (BRB, you guys continue.) 10:23 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Fion queen vibrats with charged energy* Lurk:KNSD! TAKE CARE OF NT-00! The Fion queen's battle theme starts* 10:24 Invader Jib Jib: *Takes out a fire grenade and aims it at the Fion queen* INVADER VEX has left the chat. INVADER VEX has joined the chat. 10:25 Mysteriousjillguy *THe fion queen slams it's hand onto the floor,causing the ground to shake* 10:25 INVADER VEX (Back) 10:25 LIRLIR KNSD: *does this* 10:25 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Wooahh! 10:25 Invader Jib Jib: *throws the fire grenade* 10:25 Mysteriousjillguy *The fion queen slides it's hand across the podium* Lurk jumps over the hand* 10:26 LIRLIR LIR*jumps* 10:26 Invader Jib *The fire grenade attaches to the fion queen* Jib: *Jumps 10:26 Mysteriousjillguy Fion queen: *high pitched distorted voice* I WAS CREATED AS AN ULTIMATE WEAPON! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! 10:26 Invader Jib Mep: *Sticks spear into a wall, and hangs on to it* 10:26 Long Time (I'm so borrrreeeeddd urhg) 10:26 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Fion queen's eyes flash,blinding us* 10:26 LIRLIR (Watch.) 10:27 Mysteriousjillguy ( The Fion queen ) Lurk:GAURGHH! *covers eyes* The Fion queen opens it's mouth,it begins it's suction process* 10:28 LIRLIR LIR: eurghh. *covers eyes* 10:28 Invader Jib Jib: AH! I'M BLIND! 10:28 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk gets pulled toward it's mouth* Lurk:*opens eyes* *he looks back at iit's mouth* Lurk:GAH! *takes out a block genade* grenade Lurk throws a grenade at it's mouth* the grenade flys into it's mouth* Fion queen:*makes choking noises* THe grenade explodes,it's teeth shatters and peices fly out in all directions* 10:29 Invader Jib *The fire grenade attached to the Fion queen explodes* 10:30 Mysteriousjillguy Fion queen:AURGGHH! YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT,YOU INSECTS! The Fion queen's hair lights up* 10:30 INVADER VEX *one piece of tooth hits another decoy missile, launching it into the ceiling above the Fion queen, raining huge pieces on it* 10:30 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*falls onto the ground,the mouth ceases it's sucxtion process* THe Fion queen's right hand goes up the ceiling and holds all the peices on the ceiling* Lurk:Hmm..I admire it's design... Lurk:But nne the less,it must be destroyed! 10:31 LIRLIR LIR: IT'S DESIGNED TO KILL US! 10:32 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Fion qwquween's hair shoots a giant energy projectile shaped like it's hair* 10:32 Invader Jib Jib: I dunno...I think it's hideous... 10:32 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Oh yea- THe energy hits Lurk,he's burned* Lurk:UGHHHH! 10:32 LIRLIR LIR: WHAAAAH *dodges* 10:32 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is covered in burns* 10:32 Invader Jib Jib: *Ducks* Alt Jib: *Fires rifle at the Fion Queen's eye* 10:33 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Y-you...you SCUM! YOu're going down! *Lurk runs toward the fion queen* It's left eye is damaged* Fion queen:AUGHHH! THe fion queen 's ears vibrate,the circle ewmitters fire hypno waves* Lurk covers his ears* 10:35 Invader Jib Jib: Euugh! *Coves ears8 10:35 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk stumbles,feeling dizzy* Lurk:Wha..? 10:35 Invader Jib Alt.Jib: AAAAH! *Falls to the ground* 10:35 LIRLIR LIR: *covers whatever* 10:35 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk sees a hallucination* 10:35 LIRLIR (Antennae, not ears..* 10:35 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Hello...Fionna...hey....hello Vexy... ( Lurk's disguise mode was locked during his crash on Mobius,remember? ( I'll add that to the his page soon.. 10:36 LIRLIR LIR: NARWHALS! HUR HUR NARWHALS!! 10:36 Mysteriousjillguy *A poker spike thrashes it's tail at Lurk,sending him flying* Lurk imitates the act of kissing* Lurk:Huhhh huhh Lurk flys toward the edge of the platform* 10:37 Invader Jib Alt Jib: Wha... 10:37 Mysteriousjillguy *Lukrk's confused state wears off* Lurk:HUH?! *blinks* Lurk is kissing a grape bot* Grape bot:*HISSs* Lurk:GAHH! GET OFF ME! *Lurk kicks the grape bot* Lurk:*sees he's falling of the edge* 10:38 Invader Jib Jib: *Slices the grape bot* 10:38 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:! *grabs onto the Grape bot's claw,he holds onto it* 10:38 LIRLIR LIR: *sits up* 10:39 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:NOOO! JIB,YOU FOOOL! *Lurk falls* Lurk activates his jetpack,it's still damaged&* Lurk falls toward the abyss* Lurk:AHHH! 10:40 Invader Jib Jib: Welp, he's doomed. 10:40 LIRLIR LIR: *flies down and lifts Lurk back up* 10:40 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*hops out of LIR's arms and onto the podium* Lurk:Hmmm..! Quick! TRy to take down it's right hand! 10:41 LIRLIR LIR: *lands* 10:41 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Right hand is on the ceiling,holding the debris on the ceiling* Lurk throws block grenades at it's hands* 10:41 LIRLIR LIR: *fires a sticky bun at the hands with his food gun* 10:41 Mysteriousjillguy *A poker spike gets in the way,and is hit by the grenade* It flies into the right hand,smashing it inhaalf* the grenade explodes* Debris falls from the ceiling* THe debris hits it's three head crests,exposing it's generators* Fion queen:GRAHHH! Lurk throws block grenades at one of it's crests,they explode* The 1st head crest is damaged* 10:44 LIRLIR LIR: *fires more sticky buns at the gears* 10:44 Invader Jib Alt Jib: Hmm...now..yes *Fires Rifle at the middle crest* 10:44 Mysteriousjillguy *The generators spark* Fion queen:NOOO! THE STICKY BUNS! COVERING MEEEEE! THe Fion queen sparks horribly* THe sticky buns jam up it's gears* Fion queen:GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *screams* Invader Jib has left the chat. 10:45 Mysteriousjillguy *The top part of it's head explodes* Invader Jib has joined the chat. 10:45 Mysteriousjillguy *sending metal flying everywhere* 10:45 INVADER VEX *A peice of the debris hits the portal, completely decimating it* 10:45 Mysteriousjillguy *The eletric gate shuts off,and the portal becomes unstable* The fion queen's last eye pops out,it falls onto the ground* 10:46 INVADER VEX (BRB 10:47 Mysteriousjillguy *suddenly,the panel on the ceiling opens up* 10:47 Long Time (Have you heard sonic's voice in "Sonic Lost World"? To me it sounds pretty weird.) 10:47 LIRLIR (Watch.) 10:47 Mysteriousjillguy ( Ikr ( I liked Jason griffth better. INVADER VEX has left the chat. 10:48 Long Time (Yea.) 10:48 LIRLIR (Let's just continue) LIR: That was intense.. 10:48 Long Time (Uhg, Amy's voice is all wrong! -.-!) 10:48 Mysteriousjillguy *a huge green lazer comes out of the panel* it vaporizes the Fion queen* 10:49 LIRLIR LIR: O_O LIR: O_O 10:50 Mysteriousjillguy * final boss music starts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kv0sF57uDjk * a huge robot slowly hovers down the panel* It is revealed to the The Nark king * We all suddenly hear evil laughter* Invader Jib has left the chat. 10:51 Mysteriousjillguy *King Nark is in the cockpit on it's head* King Nark:AHHAHAHAHAHAAAA! *insane laugh* Invader Jib has joined the chat. 10:52 LIRLIR LIR: Oh.. noo.. 10:52 Mysteriousjillguy King Nark:Did you think you could stop my EMPIRE?! Did you think you could stop my INVASIOn?! DiID YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ALMIGHTY KING NARK?! 10:52 Invader Jib FLIR: Yeah, cuz your DUMB! 10:53 Mysteriousjillguy *King Nark's arms flail randomly* King Nark:WELL MR"I"LL BARGEW INTO NARK"S GLOBBIN CASTLE" PREPARE TO BE DDECIMATED! THe Nark king gets in an agressive pose* 10:53 Invader Jib FLIR: Ok, you own a dictionary. Stop showing off@ ! 10:54 Mysteriousjillguy *Cirecular hatches on it's arms open up,an army of nark bots swarm out,Grape bots,poker spikes,and butterfly bots* 10:55 Invader Jib Mep: *Swinges spear at some grape bots* 10:55 Mysteriousjillguy *A bunch of fion slimes and missle waddles fall to the ground* *the missle waddles reload their missles* 10:55 Invader Jib Alt Jib: *Fires rifle at the fion slimes* 10:55 Mysteriousjillguy *A cylinder tube on the ceiling pops out of the ceiling,a normal narkbot comes out,it lands on the ground with a crash* Lurk:This isn't good.. 10:56 LIRLIR LIR: GAURGHH THIS IS CRAZY!! *smashes many grape bots* INVADER VEX has joined the chat. 10:56 INVADER VEX (BACK 10:56 Invader Jib Jib: *slices some missile waddles* 10:56 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Hmph,no matter. You're going down Nark,for impersonating me and runing the name of fionna! You're going to DIE! ( JUst in time for the final battle Lurk charges at the missle waddles* 10:57 Invader Jib Mep: Well, he also killed a lot of people... 10:57 Long Time (Everyone's voice in "Sonic Lost World" sounds really awkward and weird. ) 10:57 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:GRAHHH! *LUrk tackles a missle waddle,he angrily rips it open and tears out it's circuits* ( Knuckles is okay though. I like Tails. 10:57 Invader Jib Jib: *slices the missile canons off of some missile waddles* 10:58 Mysteriousjillguy *A bunch of fion slimes jump onto Jib* 10:58 INVADER VEX *A missile waddle waddles over to NT-001, and he pushes it into the abyss* 10:58 Mysteriousjillguy ( Is Vex here too? 10:58 INVADER VEX (No.) 10:58 Invader Jib Jib: AAAH! *Tries to slice at them* 10:59 Mysteriousjillguy *THe fion slimes cover Jib* 10:59 LIRLIR (Vex should be there.. ) 10:59 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk continues to kick and punch waddle dees* 10:59 Invader Jib Jib: Gah! 10:59 INVADER VEX (He's commanding the Plague Runner, LIR...) 10:59 Mysteriousjillguy *The waddle dees all fire missles at Lurk* 10:59 LIRLIR (Oh.. Yeah.) 11:00 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:AURGHh! THere"S TOO MANY! 11:00 Invader Jib Mep: *Stabs some of the grape bots with spear* 11:00 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark bot kicks Lurk and a bunch of waddle dees at LIR* A poker spike whacks Mep with it's tail* 11:00 LIRLIR LIR: *jumps over them* 11:00 Invader Jib (Waddle dees? lol typo?) 11:00 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk hits the floor* ( OH LOL 11:01 LIRLIR (LOL) LIR: Uhh. We really need help.. 11:01 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark king hovers down,it's floating over the abyss and infront of the podium* Lurk:NT-011! Can you call reinforcements?! Elites? VEx?! ANYTHING?! Grape bots fire fireballs at Nark* lurk* 11:02 INVADER VEX NT-001: Ugh.. Not since the portal closed... 11:02 Mysteriousjillguy Nark:OH HOHOHO! THIs IS SO FUN TO WATCH! 11:02 LIRLIR LIR: I might know some friends.. 11:03 Invader Jib Mep: AH! *Turns around and stabs the poker spike* 11:03 LIRLIR LIR: *covers Nark's windshield with molten cheese* 11:03 Mysteriousjillguy *THe poker spikes fdire fireballs at Mep* Nark:GURAGH! *presses a button* 11:03 INVADER VEX *A blue Shuvver is seen hovering above the battle, and it begins to aim its guns at the battle* 11:03 Mysteriousjillguy *windshield wipers wipe it off* 11:04 Invader Jib Mep: Fire resistance, dudes! *Stabs them* 11:04 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Where did that come from? 11:04 LIRLIR LIR: MOLTEN CHEESE IS LIKE REALLY STICKY LAVA AT THE RIGHT TEMP!! 11:04 Mysteriousjillguy *THe poker spikes wail in pain,they fall onto the podium* THey smash grape bots and fion slimes* 11:04 INVADER VEX *The shuvver starts to fire a huge blast right at the Nark king* 11:04 Mysteriousjillguy *They all fall onto the floor* Nark:OUCH! Nark:GGARGGH! THe Nark king stabs the shuvver with it's hand claws* It slams the shuvver onto the podium* 11:05 LIRLIR LIR: A LITTLE TOO MUCH HELP, IF YOU ASK ME! 11:05 INVADER VEX *the shuvver starts to blast his face with its engines* 11:05 Mysteriousjillguy Nark:TRAITORS! I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED AS SOOn AS I"M DONE SMASHING THESE FOOLS! 11:05 INVADER VEX *The Nark King's face starts to glow and melt a bit* 11:06 Mysteriousjillguy Nark:THAT"S..E...NOUGH!!!! THe Nark bot hovers onto the platform,and falls onto it,creating a shockwave* 11:06 INVADER VEX *The Shuvver starts to carry the half-melted Nark King into the air* 11:06 LIRLIR LIR: *blasts some narkbots with molten cheese, they explode* 11:06 Mysteriousjillguy *nark bots and everyone flys toward walls* THe Nark king grabs the shuvver with it's claws,the claws start to heat up* 11:07 INVADER VEX *the claws fuse to the Shuvver's metal, lockiing its hands together* 11:07 Invader Jib Alt Jib: *Fires rifle at the Nark King* 11:07 Mysteriousjillguy *dramatic music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JpnfZ0DY4Y * 11:07 Long Time (Lurk do you think this would be good battle music for my FC? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0vufKCTmpo ) 11:08 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark king smashes it's hands onto the podium* *the shuvver gets crushed* 11:08 INVADER VEX *the pilot of the ship jumps out with a parachute, and is revealed to be Alt. Shiv* 11:08 Long Time (I'm not too great at selecting battle music .-. ) 11:08 LIRLIR LIR: Hm. 11:08 Mysteriousjillguy ( It seems a little bit dark for Mario. 11:09 INVADER VEX *the ship explodes, making the Nark king's arms get blown up a bit* 11:09 Mysteriousjillguy Nark's face turns red* Nark:GAUGHHH! YOU..WILl..DIEEE! *spit goes all over the cockpit glass* 11:09 LIRLIR LIR: THAT WAS A BAD IDEA... 11:09 INVADER VEX *Alt. Shiv lands on the ground, and starts shooting at the cockpit* 11:09 Long Time (Not mario, the Dark clone one...) 11:09 Mysteriousjillguy *THere Nark king's arms flail in ANGER,DAMAGING THE SHUVVER* 11:09 Invader Jib Alt Jib: I didn't wanna use this..but whatever.. *Pulls out a grenade launcher8 11:10 Mysteriousjillguy ( oH. thEN it seems fitting for him. 11:10 Long Time (k) 11:10 Invader Jib Alt Jib: *Fires the grenade launcher at the Nark King* 11:10 Mysteriousjillguy *THe chest oval fires a tractor beam,it takes alt jib into the air* THe tractor beam slams alt jib onto the ground 2 times,then throws him into Lurk* 11:11 LIRLIR LIR: *shoots explosive muffins at the Nark King* 11:11 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:?! 11:11 Invader Jib Alt Jib: OW 11:11 INVADER VEX *The metal of the shuvver from the explosion is noticed to be empaled in the fuel tank of the Nark king* 11:11 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark king fires energy bullets at LIR* Nark:*looks at NT-001* Nark:YOU! THe tractor beam fires at NT-001,it takes him up* 11:12 INVADER VEX Alt. Shiv: *grabs the grenade launcher and fires it at the sheet of metal, blowing it loose and spraying flame all over* 11:12 LIRLIR LIR: WHAUGHH *Partyfies the blasts with the Tinkerod, they turn into confetti* 11:12 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:LEAVE HIM ALONE! *Lurk jumps onto the Nark king's ffeet* THe Nark king fires soundwaves at Lurk* 11:12 Long Time (Lurk, how about this battle music for Mario? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHtFZmUzX8E ) 11:13 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:AAAARGGHHHHH HUHGAAAA *screams in pain* 11:13 INVADER VEX *The Nark King starts to run out of immediate fuel, and starts to slow down* 11:13 LIRLIR (MARIO DO THAT IN THE PRIVATE MESSAGE PLEASE) 11:13 Mysteriousjillguy ( THat seems good for when Mario is fully charged. 11:13 Invader Jib Jib: *Throws a fire grenade at the Nark King* 11:13 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's ears bleed red blood* 11:13 Long Time (Okay, I'll title that one for when I'm charged.) 11:14 INVADER VEX *NT-001 starts to fall from the sky, now that the tractor beam isn't working* 11:14 Mysteriousjillguy Computer:90% fuel. 11:14 INVADER VEX NT-001: AAAH!!!!!!! 11:14 Invader Jib FLIR: *Flies toward N1-001 FLIR: *Catches him* 11:14 Mysteriousjillguy *The Nark king's missle hips fire,they head for NT-001 and FLIR* KIng Nark bangs on his control panel* 11:15 INVADER VEX (Lurk, did you read the part about the fuel tank blowing up?) 11:15 LIRLIR LIR: *scrambles more nark bots* 11:15 Mysteriousjillguy ( Yes 11:15 INVADER VEX (Okay.) 11:15 Long Time (Oh I found an even better one for when I'm fully charged.) 11:15 Mysteriousjillguy ( THe Nark king still has some fuel left. 11:15 INVADER VEX (K.) 11:15 Long Time (I'll send it in PM) 11:16 INVADER VEX (BRB) 11:16 Mysteriousjillguy ( Also the dark matter reactor is in it's back 11:16 LIRLIR (Ironically i think the Nark King has been the easiest robot to blow up ) 11:17 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark king stomps on the ground,creating a shockwave* INVADER VEX has left the chat. 11:17 LIRLIR LIR: WHOAAA *flies into a wall* 11:17 Mysteriousjillguy ( WEll,I GTG soon.. ( THere was also a final battle,where Nark turns into a mutant.. 11:18 LIRLIR (We can TBC this..) 11:18 Mysteriousjillguy ( WE can finish the Nark king battle,but we'll haveto pause when Nark mutates 11:18 LIRLIR (OH OK THEN NVM ABOUT DEE NARK KING) (All right then.) 11:19 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk falls over,blood spills from his ears* He passes out* 11:20 LIRLIR LIR: *hides Lurk* INVADER VEX has joined the chat. 11:20 INVADER VEX (Back) Alt. Plag: *fires more grenades at the Nark King's legs, making them weaker* 11:21 Mysteriousjillguy Nark:GGGRRGGH! 11:21 Invader Jib (Wha?) (Alt Plag?) 11:21 INVADER VEX (Shiv, sorry... 11:21 Invader Jib FLIR: *Sets N1-001 back on the ground* 11:22 INVADER VEX I get them mixed up a lot for some reason...) 11:22 Mysteriousjillguy ( Alot of the counter parts were killed in King Nark's invasion ( Not EVERY counter part is still alive.. 11:22 INVADER VEX (Mhm,) 11:22 Mysteriousjillguy *The Nark King trips because of the grenades* 11:23 INVADER VEX Alt. Shiv: The mech is almost out of fuel! Just keep it down for a bit longer! 11:23 Mysteriousjillguy *It hits one of the nukes,it fires into the portal* THe portal swallows it* MEANWHILE,ON A PREHISTORIC,THREE MOONEd EARTH* 11:23 LIRLIR (... wasn't thE portal closed?) 11:23 Invader Jib Jib: ...Did you see that? Th-the nuke.. 11:24 INVADER VEX (I thought the portal closed already.) 11:24 Mysteriousjillguy *a nuke missle hits a prehistoric,grey cloudy Earth* ( IT became unstable 11:24 INVADER VEX (K) 11:24 Mysteriousjillguy ( It's become so unstable,that the other end of the portal shuffles,so it could lead to any universe.. 11:24 INVADER VEX (Okay) 11:25 Mysteriousjillguy *THe nuke explodes,sending mutating goo everywhere* It covers the alternate Earth,mutating plants* Some dinosaurs gain intelligence and mutate* Along with animals* 11:26 INVADER VEX Alt. Shiv: *sees the Nark King crashing down, but cannot escape it, so he is crushed by the huge mass of metal and dies* 11:26 Mysteriousjillguy *THe Nark king gets up* THe Nark king hears a loud crunch* Nark:HA! 11:26 LIRLIR LIR: eww. 11:26 Mysteriousjillguy Nark:Another rebel crushed! YOu"RE NEXT NT-001! 11:26 Invader Jib Mep: This dimension is..depressing... 11:27 LIRLIR LIR: WHY DON'T YOU JUST STEP ON US ALL? 11:27 Mysteriousjillguy *A big bloody plup is on Nark's back* Nark:GOOD IDEA! 11:27 INVADER VEX NT-001: *manages to get his cyborg parts working, and starts flying again* Uhhh... Or we could NOT do that, LIR... 11:27 LIRLIR LIR: o_o 11:27 Mysteriousjillguy *Nark reloads his cannons aND AIM THEM at ecwetone* everyone* Nark raises his foot over them as well,his missle hips charge* 11:28 Invader Jib Alt Jib: *Fires grenade launcher at the Nark bot* 11:28 Mysteriousjillguy Nark:So long,friernds! *Nark presses a buton* The Nark bot topples over,due to the grenade* Nark:GWAHH! 11:28 INVADER VEX NT-001: *grabs the grenade launcher of the dead Shiv, covered in blood, and fires it right into the barrel of the cannon* 11:29 Mysteriousjillguy *THe missles fire in all directions,along with his energy projectiles* 11:29 INVADER VEX *the cannon fires, and that area of the mech explodes 11:29 Mysteriousjillguy *The Nark king's arm cannons explode* Nark:GAGGHH! 11:29 INVADER VEX NT-001: Shoot at the weapons! 11:29 LIRLIR *The Nark King smashes into a nuke head-on* 11:29 Mysteriousjillguy *A missle gets hit by a missle* *it explodes,mutagen spills* green energy fires everywhere,the mutagen gets on Nark's cockpit* Nark:GAHH! *the mutagen seeps through& 11:30 INVADER VEX NT-001: *fires another grenade into the hole made by the nuke, making the whole Nark King explode* 11:31 Mysteriousjillguy *Nark's cockpit fills with it,Nark's gurgled screams are heard* 11:31 LIRLIR LIR: YAY WE KILLED HIM! 11:31 Mysteriousjillguy Nark:NNGGLLONOOOO! THe Nark king's arms fly off,it's leg blow up* 11:31 INVADER VEX NT-001: Wait! He might mutate! We need to destroy him once and for all. 11:31 Mysteriousjillguy *The Nark king knocks into the left nuke,it falls into the abyss* 11:31 LIRLIR LIR: Well, let's wait.. 11:31 Mysteriousjillguy *a loud boom is heard* green fire comes up from the abyss* Lurk:IT"S THe NUKE!!!! Lurk:QUICK! FIND SHELTEr